Apoteosis
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Lys ap Adin: Ella no había nacido para liderar a los Vongola. Pero aun así lo hizo. Daniela Vongola, Vongola Ottava, gen.


**Título original: "Apotheosis"**

**Autor: Lys ap Adin**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Lys ap Adin. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 27 de marzo de 2010)_

* * *

**Título**: Apoteosis

**Personajes/Parejas: **Daniela Vongola (Vongola Ottava)

**Resumen: **Ella no había nacido para liderar a los Vongola. Pero aun así lo hizo.

**Notas:** Adolescente. Para la tercera ronda del KHRfest, _prompt_ _III-77. Daniela Vongola – apotheosis_. 2252 palabras *_(en versión original)_.

* * *

**Apoteosis**

El hombre que se convertiría en su mano derecha sólo le preguntó que si estaba segura de su propuesta una vez. La mirada de Taddeo era oscura y seria cuando se clavó en ella. No lo había preguntado por una errónea suposición de que Daniela no conocía su propia mente, así que ella la trató con la cuidadosa consideración que se merecía- Sí –dijo-. Estoy segura.

Y él no volvió a hacer esa pregunta.

* * *

Daniela Vongola no había nacido para convertirse en la líder de la primera de las Familias mafiosas, ni había dedicado de niña demasiado tiempo a contemplar esa posibilidad. Sus primeros recuerdos eran de adultos murmurando entre sí acerca de la guerra que acabaría con todas las guerras, pero ella nunca sintió sus efectos en la vida diaria. Ella y sus hermanos eran los hijos favorecidos de una familia favorecida, después de todo.

Tenía cuatro hermanos y ninguna hermana; creció sabiendo (como todos sabían) que su hermano mayor, Filippo, sería el que seguiría los pasos de su padre, aceptando el anillo de los Vongola para llamarse el Octavo. No era algo por lo que Daniela se preocupase, de hecho; llegó a la mayoría de edad durante los felices años de postguerra y debutó entre un torbellino de esplendorosas fiestas. Tuvo un matrimonio que era, si no brillante, satisfactorio para ella y para sus padres, y luego tuvo un hijo. Con eso, se asentó en la propiedad de su marido para educarle de forma apropiada.

La suya habría sido una vida relativamente poco excepcional, si un hubiese sido por dos hechos que interfirieron con esta ordenada progresión. Primero, la guerra que debería haber terminado con todas las guerras no lo hizo. Segundo, tanto su padre como su hermano mayor murieron a edades increíblemente tempranas, con una semana de diferencia, y con ello lanzaron el mundo de Daniela al caos.

* * *

Como muchos de los hombres a los que Daniela conocía, su marido se fue a la guerra. Como muchos de los hombres que conocía, nunca regresó a casa. Ella le guardó luto, como era lo correcto, cambiando los brillantes colores que tanto quería por un sombrío negro, y continuó viviendo como había hecho en su ausencia. Su propiedad y sus limoneros no podían cuidarse solos, después de todo, y Timoteo era todavía un niño muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño como para ser cargado con sus legítimas responsabilidades.

Y fue así como Daniela descubrió que sacaba placer de las responsabilidades que había sido obligada a asumir, como muchas de las viudas antes que ella cuando exigencias fuera de su control les lanzaba a papeles que normalmente se reservaban para los hombres. Fue una sorpresa, si bien que una agradable. Descubrió también que era bastante buena en su trabajo. Así Daniela se lanzó de buena gana a cuidar de las propiedades de Timoteo, para que su futuro pudiese prosperar incluso en aquellos tiempos difíciles.

* * *

Todavía podría haber terminado allí, de no haber muerto su padre y Filippo. Filippo se fue el primero, en circunstancias tan puramente estúpidas que sólo podían ser accidentales. Siempre había amado la conducción rápida y siempre había conducido con destreza, pero su suerte se acabó en un día húmedo, cuando el asfalto estaba mojado y resbaladizo y una puerta rota había permitido a un rebaño de cabras huir de su pastizal y merodear por la carretera precisamente en el momento equivocado.

Daniela siempre sospechó, en privado, que fue la absoluta ignominia en la muerte de Filippo y no la impresión de su repentina llegada, lo que realmente se llevó a su padre tras él. Suponía que no podía reprochárselo, si ese era el caso.

Filippo apenas había sido enterrado antes de que su padre se desplomase en mitad de una reunión- aquella convocada para decidir cuál de sus hijos sería el nuevo heredero, de hecho -apretándose el pecho con cara de sorpresa.

Tomando en consideración el resultado final, lo cierto es que fue bastante inconveniente por su parte.

* * *

Daniela quería bastante a sus hermanos, si bien la mayoría del sentimiento provenía del deber, puesto que de una se _esperaba_ que quisiera a sus hermanos. Nunca había estado especialmente unida a ellos, mientras crecía: Filippo le sacaba tantos años que apenas prestaba atención a su hermanita, y Antonio le había imitado en eso como había hecho en todo lo demás. Cosimo había estado mucho más próximo en años. Se habían peleado y discutido como hacían los hermanos y hermanas, pero quizá demasiado: nunca se tuvieron particular aprecio. Enzo, que era un año más joven que ella, había sido el hermano con el que mejor relación tenía, porque había sido un niño tranquilo, dispuesto a dejarla jugar con él como jugaba con sus muñecas.

De todos sus hermanos, fue su muerte la que más lamentó.

* * *

Su último momento de ingenuidad fue en el funeral de su padre, cuando aquellos reunidos en la iglesia para oír la misa funeraria y ver el lugar de reposo del séptimo jefe de los Vongola le rindieron un gran homenaje. Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus hermanos con expresiones serias y trajes austeros conforme el ataúd descendía, y pensó, _Ahora debemos permanecer unidos._ El mundo era un desastre y había otras Familias que, como ella sabía, se aprovecharían con placer de la inestabilidad en Vongola.

Nunca sospechó que ese tipo de oportunismo aparecería en su propia Familia, aunque supuso, volviendo la vista atrás, que debería haberlo hecho.

* * *

Tres días después del funeral, alguien trató de asesinar a Antonio. El intento falló; la bomba fue detonada demasiado pronto. La única víctima fue la sobrina de Daniela, quien había estado jugando en el patio mientras esperaba a que su padre regresara a casa.

Eso era lo bastante enfurecedor por sí mismo; Daniela no podía culpar a su hermano por su ira o negar su derecho a propagar la histeria entre los Vongola en su desesperación por encontrar al culpable, incluso si no había sido oficialmente nombrado el Octavo y ni siquiera había pasado por la prueba del anillo. Su mundo era duro, algo que ella sabía perfectamente y que generalmente aceptaba. Incluso así, había líneas que en su opinión no debían ser cruzadas y vidas que debían ser respetadas.

Y empezaba a estar muy cansada de acudir a funerales de miembros de su propia familia.

* * *

El problema era que su padre había sido un tradicionalista, y había considerado a su primogénito como el único posible heredero del anillo. Filippo había sido capaz, inteligente si bien que no brillante, y hubiese hecho un Octavo perfectamente válido si el destino no hubiese intervenido. En consecuencia, su padre no había prestado especial atención a las capacidades del resto de sus hijos.

Eso había sido un error.

Mientras Filippo vivía y prosperaba, el resto se había dedicado a sus propias empresas. Antonia se encargaba de las operaciones económicas de los Vongola, y Enzo se había aprovechado de su posición de hermano menor para hacer lo que realmente amaba, pintar retratos razonablemente competentes de otros jóvenes hermosos. Y Cosimo, el de en medio, había aplicado su genialidad en la mesa de negociación con tanta destreza que las otras Familias temblaban al verle aparecer.

Daniela suponía que la muerte de Filippo había sido el momento en que Cosimo se percató de que tenía más opciones a su disposición, y que sólo una vida se interponía entre él y el anillo del Cielo.

* * *

Vongola estaba en guerra consigo misma en el transcurso de una noche, dividida entre los tradicionalistas que apoyaban a Antonio, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, y aquellos que podían ver que Cosimo era claramente el más apto de los dos y mejor preparado para liderar a Vongola. Fue una lucha estúpida y ridícula. Daniela no quiso saber nada y dedicó sus esfuerzos a mantenerse al margen. Era mucho mejor quedarse en su propiedad, discutiendo con su administrador acerca de la cosecha y otros hechos mundanos, y la única concesión que hizo ante el estado de las relaciones entre sus hermanos fue el comunicar a los hombres que protegían su propiedad que aumentasen la vigilancia.

* * *

Cosimo ganó. Estaba motivado y era inteligente; Antonio era más lento, más pensativo y mucho menos innovador. No fue una sorpresa para Daniela que fuese Cosimo el que prevaleciera.

E inmediatamente él se dedicó a consolidar su posición, lo cual consiguió.

Ella había pensado que el mantenerse neutral durante la lucha de sus hermanos dejaría lo suficientemente claro que no estaba interesada en el resultado final. Quizá eso hubiera bastado con Antonio. Cosimo, por otra parte, era desconfiado, incluso paranoico, quizá por la misma naturaleza de su ascensión a patriarca de los Vongola.

Daniela le hubiera informado, si él se hubiese molestado en preguntar, que ni ella, ni Timoteo, ni el pobre Enzo que tenía la cabeza en las nubes tenían ningún interés en el anillo que Cosimo había reclamado para sí. Pero no preguntó.

* * *

La Llama del Cielo era el distintivo de los Vongola, aunque no fuse exclusivamente suya. Daniela había crecido conociéndola y observando a sus hermanos practicando a usarla con su padre. Nunca había considerado el hecho de que ella era una Vongola, también.

Había, pensaría más adelante, una cierta ironía en el hecho de que fuese ese mismo intento de su hermano de asegurar su propia posición lo que finalmente acabó con él.

* * *

Cosimo envió a asesinos a por ella y Timoteo, y también a por Enzo, todos en la misma noche. No se molestó en enviar a Varia; envió a infantería Vongola, quizá porque no esperaba encontrar resistencia. Bien cierto es que ninguna encontraron al localizar a Enzo. Cuando fueron contra Daniela, se encontraron con los pocos hombres que ella tenía contratados preparados y alerta. Incluso así, había más de los suyos que de la gente de Daniela.

Cuando se hubieron abierto camino entre la mayoría de los hombres que la defendían a ella y a su hijo, Daniela vio que las caras de aquellos que habían venido a acabar con su vida eran las caras de gente a la que ella había conocido en su niñez. Parecían sentirse culpables y avergonzados del trabajo que habían venido a realizar.

Se colocó entre ellos y su hijo -ni siquiera de diez años y condenado a morir por la paranoia de su hermano—y les miró a los ojos. La furia recorrió su cuerpo ante la traición de su hermano. Conforme el hombre que dirigía lo poco que quedaba de su guarnición levantó su pistola y dijo- Lo siento, he de hacerlo -su rabia alimentó a la primera manifestación real de su Voluntad.

Y Daniela replicó diciendo- No lo harás –al tiempo que el fuego la consumía.

* * *

-Nunca ha estado una mujer al mando de Vongola –le dijo Taddeo cuando los asesinos en proyecto fueron reducidos a cenizas o hubieron tirado sus armas y arrodillado ante su ira, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-Entonces yo seré la primera –contestó Daniela. Su Voluntad estaba en su voz, y Taddeo no trató de disuadirla.

En su lugar, asintió con la cabeza y preguntó- ¿Por dónde empezamos, Jefe?

* * *

Cosimo tenía mucho descaro, pero ni siquiera él se atrevía a proclamarse Octavo sin pasar primero por la prueba de los anillos. Allí fue donde le encontró Daniela, de pie entre los miembros supervivientes más antiguos de su Familia y varios de sus aliados. Él no la esperaba -y así es como debía ser; ella misma había supervisado la llamada hecha por uno de los asesinos supervivientes- y palideció a su entrada.

Siempre había sido supersticioso; quizá pensó, en un primer momento, que era un fantasma. Ella esperaba que así fuera.

-Hermana –dijo, cuando se recuperó de su momento de sorpresa inicial- Vaya sorpresa.

-Lo sé –le contestó, y allí, ante la Familia y sus aliados, dejó que su Voluntad emergiese de nuevo-. He venido a por el anillo.

* * *

La pelea entre Daniela Vongola y Cosimo Vongola se convirtió en una legenda de la Familia como el enfrentamiento entre dos Voluntades igualmente testarudas que anhelaban aquello que creían mejor para la Familia. La realidad fue considerablemente más prosaica: Cosimo era brillante y ambicioso, pero su Llama era incluso más débil que la de su padre, mientras la de Daniela era muy fuerte, alimentada por su rabia y su pesar ante la destrucción que él había causado. Cosimo era mejor luchador, pero ella tenía la determinación dura como el diamante de que él no destruyese todo lo que Vongola representaba para avivar su Voluntad, y eso compensó su deficiente técnica.

De las muertes de todos sus hermanos, la de Cosimo fue la única que no lamentó. Y fue la única que llegó por su propia mano.

* * *

Nunca habló de la prueba del anillo con ninguna otra persona que no fuese su hijo; incluso entonces, tan sólo le dijo lo que podría esperarse de él, y nada de su propia experiencia. Nadie llegó a saber nunca qué transcurrió entre ella y las sombras de los siete jefes que habían poseído el Cielo Vongola antes de que lo tomara de manos de su hermano, pero todos supieron que su postura era más recta tras aceptarlo que antes de conseguirlo.

Su Llama había sido fuerte antes de la prueba; tras ella, fue pura y química. La utilizó para soldar de nuevo las facciones disidentes de su Familia.

* * *

El ultimo consejo que Daniela Vongola le diera a su hijo Timoteo antes de dimitir fue sencillo- Cuida de tus hijos –Le dijo con gravedad-. Y escoge a tu heredero con prudencia.

Y entonces le dejó al mando y volvió a la propiedad que su marido le había dejado. Allí pasó el resto de sus días, paseando entre los limoneros, y así pasó a formar parte de la leyenda.

**fin**

¡Las opiniones son _siempre_ encantadoras!

* * *

**N/T.:** La guerra que terminaría con todas las guerras es la primera guerra mundial. No es el mejor nombre que los contemporáneos podían haberle dado, visto lo visto.


End file.
